dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Flood Zone
Flood Zone is the third level in Shrapnel City in Duke Nukem 3D. Summary Flood Zone starts off in a corridor that looks like the one at the end of Bank Roll; so it most likely continues from where it left off. As its name implies, most of the city section the level takes place in is flooded and Duke Nukem will have to spend time exploring flooded buildings as well as some rooftop combat with Enforcers, Assault Commanders and a mini battlelord or two. This level is fairly straightforward and not as complex as an earlier underwater level in the game (Toxic Dump), as there are no puzzles in this level whatsoever and the area is generally smaller. Duke will have to swim through the main underwater area a few times as he gets different access cards to go through different buildings. Easter eggs - Beyond the white building, there is a lot smaller building below, leading to the blue keycard. Now, next to this building room, there is water gushing out from a crack in the wall, and a steamchuff is also visible in the crack. Looking with night-vision goggles, you will see the message "ANAAL OOTHRIC" next to that steamchuff, which is a Gaelic term for "dragon's breath". Secrets NOT COUNTED SECRET #1: On The Water Surface When you get there the first cliff, you just fall in the water. After swim up and try searching in the darker water surface, and you will get a Night Vision Goggle. Sadly invisible the items in the water surface in the game. Secret #1: Hidden by Seaweed The first secret is fairly early on in the level. When you start the level and make your initial drop into the water, if you keep going downwards, you will see some seaweed against a wall. Behind the middle seaweed is a crack in the wall - it is harder to see than most. Send a rocket that way, and a new room will be revealed. You will see an area behind a fence with an additional scuba gear if you need it. This is not the secret, however. You need to go into the area behind the fence, and surface in the water there. An additional room will be in here with several Octabrains and slimers. There is a ledge on the far side of the room. You need to get up on the ledge there to be credited with the first secret in Flood Zone. There is also a Devastator weapon on the ledge to get as well. Secret #2: Empty Secret The second secret is immediately to the left of the blue key. When you grab the blue key, the wall to your left is an invisible one. Jump into it to get the second secret. There's nothing actually in here, it's just a ledge to shoot out at some Enforcers on a rooftop on the other side of the level. Secret #3: Hidden Room The third secret is near the locked red key door. When you are up there, there is a small ledge off to the side that you can jump off and get to. Once you get on the ledge, take out the trooper that was here (if you didn't do so already). Grab the ripper chaingun, and then turn to your right. The rightmost window is a secret one. Open it. Go in the room to claim the secret as well as some chaingun ammo. Secret #4: Up on the roof The fourth secret in this level is behind the locked yellow door. When you enter the locked yellow door, the way through the level's path is down. However, if you go up, you end up on the roof of the building. You will see a ledge up here with an Atomic health on it. Behind the Atomic health is a secret wall. Open that wall to reveal a tiny room with a jetpack in it. Go in there to get the jetpack to get the fourth secret. Secret #5: Crates! The fifth secret is right past the locked red key door. You will see a sign on the crates that says "Hard Hat Area". This is actually a hidden switch. Go use it, and you will see an area open up on the side of the crates that was not there before. Going in there will reveal an Enforcer, and some health. Take out the enforcer, then go grab the health for the final secret on this level. Trivia * This level is most likely the main reason Mini Battlelords cannot walk on water surfaces as they would only walk off the building rooftops they appear on when trying to advance towards the player and fall into the water which would end their threat too early if the player had already done everything they needed to do underwater. Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels